Le monde de lumières ou de ténèbres
by Mily-heart
Summary: "Les mensonges font partis de ce monde...princesse. Vous qui avez voyagé dans le temps...pourrez-vous tous nous sauver? " Une jeune fille est retrouvé inconsciente et gravement blessé devant l'appartement de Luçy. Elle se dit amnésique mais est-ce vrai? Et qui est-elle vraiment? Les mensonges sont parfois la réalité pour des personnes...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 0**_

_**Titre :** Le monde de lumières ou de ténèbres_

_**Genre :** Romance, tragédie, humour, comédie,_

_**Warning : ** M_

_**Mot de l'auteur:** Voici ma première fiction de Fairy Tail. J'espère que vous apprécieriez cette histoire. Juste après, j'écrirais Pandora Hearts. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Prologue: partie 1-**_

_**Journal**_

_**Jour 462 après le désastre. Lundi à minuit.**_

Voilà, ils m'ont retrouvé. Je vais mourir et pourtant je ne connais point la peur. Je vais bien sûr me défendre...mais ils sont trop nombreux et trop fort. A telle point, qu'ils ont tués plus de 98°/° des résistants...c'est à dire nous. Cette terre n'est plus celle que nos ancêtre, jadis, ont vécu. Elle n'est plus que maintenant désespoir et peur. Ceci, est sans doute, mon dernier jour écris dans mon journal. Le désespoir m'envahis...nous envahi plutôt. Notre monde est envahi par les ténèbres...et de notre haine à nous, les résistants.

J'ai mis en lieu sûr, Liberty et Max. Que la magie les protège. Princesse, dîtes-moi, ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? Je pleure...à chaque fois que je pense à vous je pleure...cela va faire 1 ans et environ 4 mois que vous êtes morte. Vous êtes morte...et j'ai...nous avons perdu espoir. Le jour de votre mort et des autres... le monde à changer définitivement. Tous le monde à perdu espoir...mais qu'est donc l'espoir ? Si elle est réduit à néant ?

Le peuple pleure pour vous tous...non...c'est le monde entier qui pleure. Que pouvons-nous faire, devant eux ? Rien. Dans notre cœur, il n'y a plus que désespoir, haine et vengeance...ils croient avoir gagné...mais nous n'oublions pas pas ce qu'ils vous ont tué et ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. Et un jour, nous nous battrons et nous gagnerons. Cela, est-ce l'espoir ? Je n'en sais rien...

Aujourd'hui...j'ai encore pensé à vous autres...Et si vous étiez encore en vie...est-ce que vous diriez que c'est de votre faute ? Sans doute que oui vu votre caractère...voilà, je rigole. Alors, voilà ce que je répond...ceci n'est point de votre faute. Personne ne vous en veux. C'est à cause d'eux, pas de la votre. Et un jour, vous réussirez à faire de ce monde un monde de paix, de bonheur, de joie...vous nous sauverez.

Je me demande pourquoi j'écris ça...après tout, vous êtes morts. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêchez de penser de croire, que vous êtes encore en vie. Que vous traverserez la porte en me disant bonjour et en souriant. Mais, hélas, ceci est impossible.

Ma vie...n'a été qu'enfer...à cause d'eux. Mais aussi de joie, d'amour, d'amitié et de bonheur.

Mon amitié pour mes ami(e)s et pour vous tous. D'amour pour mon cher mari, de joie d'avoir eux mon fils et de bonheur de vous avoir tous rencontrez.

Je souris...et pourtant je pleure...pourquoi ? Je pense ne jamais avoir la réponse.

Étrange, non ? En fait, tout le monde pleure...pour vous , car nous n'avons pas pu vous protégé. Toutes les espèces pleure.

L'autre jour, Ignir et les autres sont venue me voir. Ils m'ont dis de partir de là...de ma cachette. De me réfugiez auprès d'eux. Pourtant, je leur ai dis que je ne partirais pas d'ici. Que je ne pouvais plus m'enfuir...que j'étais liée. Ils n'ont plus rien dis après ce que je leur ai dis...

Je sais qu'ils s'inquiète pour moi...mais je...ne peux pas...je ne peux plus m'enfuir. Ma route s'arrête ici, pour moi.

J'attends leur pas...ils arrivent. Alors, sa y ai...je vais mourir. Mais je suis soulagé. Max est en sécurité...avec Liberty...et A...

Mon fils ,Max, continuera de se battre, pour la paix de ce monde. Je vais cacher le journal. Un jour, ma descendance le lira et reprendra notre combat.

J'ai été heureuse d'être à votre service Princesse...

Et merci de l'amour que tu m'a donné..

Adieu

Jonnia Heartifilia

* * *

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu ! **_

_**A suivre: Chapitre 1 : Prologue part2-L'inconnue**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre : **_Le monde de lumières ou de ténèbres

_**Genre :**_ Romance, tragédie, humour,

_**Warning : **_M

_**Mot de l'auteur : **_Voici le deuxième chapitre.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

* * *

**Prologue**:part 2-

Inconnue

Aie. J'ai mal partout...Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Ce trou noir...puis ….ouille!Merde ! Je toucha mon ventre et vis du sang dans ma main. Les blessures...Non!Je suis en train de perdre connaissance, non...faut pas...je dois...

* * *

_**Pv Luçy:**_

Raah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent ! Natsu et Grey ! Qu'est ce qu'il sont débiles !

Bon, je vais bientôt arriver à mon appartement, détend-toi...mais pourquoi je suis inquiète ?

_Mmm...

….Hein, c'était quoi, ça ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit...gloups...Calme-toi, Luçy. Retourne-toi et...

_Nn...

Il y a une fille couverte de sang ! Mon dieu!

_Et ça va ?

Question idiote ! Comment veux-tu quelle va bien ! Elle a du sang partout...et si...elle était morte ? Ah dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je m'approcha d'elle...Elle était mince, avec de long cheveux blond. Elle avait de long cils et une petite bouche rouge. Je pris son pou...elle respirait encore mais faiblement. Je dois l'emmener à mon appartement ! Je mit son bras sur mon épaule et commença à marcher. Elle ne pesait pas beaucoup !

J'entrais dans le bâtiments et alla vers mon étage.

_Ma clé...mais elle est où ? Ah la voilà !

J'ouvris la porte et alla jusqu'à mon lit là posait. Il fallait qu'elle ait des soins de toutes urgence sinon elle allait...je courrais alors vers la guilde. J'espérais qu'elle allait tenir le coup...

* * *

….il y a quelqu'un qui me parle...qui c'est ? Je ne reconnais pas la voix.. J'ai vraiment mal...j'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ni à parler. Je senti qu'on me levait. Je sentis qu'on montais dans un escaliers puis entendis des bruits de clé. Je sentais qu'on me couchais. Sur quoi ? Je n'en savais rien mais c'était moelleux. Je me sentis bien. Et avant même de me rendre compte, je m'évanouis de nouveau.

* * *

**PV Luçy:**

Je courrais . Puis je vis la guilde. J'ouvris les portes en grand.

_Luçy, dit Levy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle avait du voir mon regard paniqué. J'allais parlé quand soudain, Natsu se précipita vers moi et dit :

_C'est quoi cette odeur de sang ?

Hein ? Ah, c'est vrai, en la portant je mettais mis de son sang partout sur moi.

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Tu as du sang partout ! Fit Mirjane inquiète.

_C'est pas à moi ! C'est à quelqu'un d'autre et elle a besoin de soin de toute urgence !

Il faut l'aider !

Le maître arrive vers moi et dis :

_Qui est blessé ?

_C'est une fille...elle est inconsciente et elle a de grave blessure. Elle perd beaucoup de sang, il faut vraiment la soigner maintenant !

_Quoi, fit Levy paniquée

_Mirjane et Erza, allaient chercher Polyussica.

_Bien, maître.

_Natsu, Luçy, et moi, nous allons à l'appartement de Luçy. Grey, va demander des herbes, on sait jamais...

_Oui !

* * *

_C'est elle, dis-je

Natsu et le maître avaient l'air choqué par toutes ses blessures. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

_Luçy...

_Oui ?

_ On va laver ses blessures en attendant que les autres arrivent.

_...oui.

_Natsu va chercher de l'eau.

_...euh...ok !

Natsu partit chercher de l'eau. Je relevais doucement ses vêtements. Je grimaça. Elle avait vraiment de sale blessure. Elle semblait souffrir le martyre mais vu ses blessures c'est normal.

Natsu arriva et posa le sceau d'eau. Je pris une éponge et nettoya ses blessures tout doucement. Elle avait perdu énormément de sang...

Le maître s'approcha d'elle...

_Où la tu trouvais Luçy?

Devant chez moi. Elle était déjà inconsciente...

_Mmm...Natsu prend une serviette trempe là d'eau et met la sur son visage...

_...

Natsu fit se que le maître demandait sans se plaindre se qui était la première fois, mais vu les circonstance...

_Natsu mais la en position assisse.

_Hein ?

_Quoi ?

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Elle a des blessures dans le dos...faut les rinçait aussi.

Natsu la mit en position assisse et je lava ses blessures. Natsu semblait mal à l'aise...

Quand cela fut fais, Natsu reposa la fille sur le lit, tout doucement.

_Maître ! On est là !

C'était Mirjane.

_Où est-elle ? Fit une dame...

_Là.

Polyussica la regarda. Elle fronça les sourcils..Elle s'avança puis parla :

_Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Toi là.

Elle parlais de Natsu

_Moi

_Oui toi imbécile ! Redresse là !

Natsu fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle était terrifiante !

Elle sortit quelque chose de son sac. C'était une pommade. Elle en appliqua sur toute ses blessure. En clair sur presque tout le corps.

_Nn...

La fille poussa un gémissement de douleur. ...La pauvre...

_Quelqu'un doit aller chercher de la nelphigue...c'est une plante médical. Et aussi des herbes.

_Grey est partit chercher les herbes. Erza, tu peux aller en chercher ?

_Oui.

_Mirjane, rentre à la guilde et rassure les autres.

_D'accord.

Erza et Mirjane partirent.

**Fin Pv Luçy:**

* * *

**En attendant... :**

**PV Grey :**

_Je veux des herbes médical...

P'tain, ce gars...il est bouché ou quoi ?

_Comme je vous les dis, il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup et un autre client les a déjà resserver .

Toujours le même discoure...En ayant marre, je le pris par le col et dis :

_Il y a une fille qui risque de mourir, tu comprends ? Alors passe moi ses herbes, compris ?

_Euh...oui...

Quel idiot...Au moins, j'ai les herbes. Tiens le ciel noirci...il devait faire beau normalement aujourd'hui...

**Fin PV Grey**

* * *

**Au même moment...**

**PV Erza :**

_Et toi !

Le commerçant ce retourna...

_J'ai besoin d'une plante médical appelé nelphitigue, t'en a ou pas ?

_Euh et bien...

_T'en as ou pas ?

Je commençais à m'énervait

_Euh...oui...je vais en chercher !

Le commerçant courut et revient avec la plante et me la donna...

_C'est combien ?

_Gratuit...

_Ok.

Je partis alors que le commerçant soupira de soulagement.

**Fin PV Erza**

* * *

**Pv Natsu :**

….Je la tenais dans mes bras...il y avait plein de sang. La vielle était en train de mettre de la pommade sur son dos. Quand soudain elle se releva et commença à retirais le haut de la fille enfin de ce qu'il en restait...

_Bon gamin, je vais lui enlevais son haut donc sort d'ici avec Makarof ! Toi, la fille tu reste ici. Maintenant Dehors !

Je posa tout doucement la fille puis sortis avec le maître...elle était flippante la vielle !

**Fin PV Natsu**

**Pv Luçy**

Natsu et le maître sortirent. Polyussica me demanda de la tenir en position assisse et fit des bandages. Cela dura environ 10 minutes.

Erza et Grey entrèrent avec la plante et les herbes. Polyussica leur dirent de posèrent tout sur la table.

_Alors, demanda le maître.

_Et bien, je lui ai mit de la pommade pour cicatrisé les blessures et les ai bandée...cela devrait allé. Je vais faire une potion qu'elle devra prendre pour calmer la douleur.

_Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? Demanda Erza

_Je ne sais pas, vu ses blessures...cela dépendra d'elle.

_Ok...

_Bon je vais faire la potion...

Elle commença à mettre ses ingrédient et à faire la potion.

_Mais comment elle a eu toute ses blessures ? Dit Grey

_...

_Maître ? Dis-je

_...On dois attendre son réveil. C'est touts ce qu'on peut faire.

_Oui...

Attendre, hein ? Mais je me demanda toujours comment elle avait eu toute ses blessures...mais je savais au fond de moi une chose...c'est que quelque chose aller changer ...

**Fin Pv Luçy.**

Polyussica finit de faire la potion.

_Elle devra en prendre matin midi et soir. Ne pas oubliez. Moi je m'en vais, si quelque chose change, appelait moi !

_Vous vous en allez déjà !

_Oui...je n'aime pas avoir du monde dans mes pattes !

Elle quitta l'appartement. Il faisait déjà nuit.

_Bon on va y aller nous aussi. Dit Erza

_Oui, si il y a un changement, tu nous appelle ! Dis Natsu

_Ok ? Fit Grey

_OK. Dit Lucy

Ils partirent. Luçy allait chercher des couvertures et s'allongea sur le canapé...oui Luçy se demandait qui elle était...et comment elle était arrivait là... et après 5 minutes elle s'endormit.

La jeune fille, à minuit, se mit à bouger dans le lit...

_...non...il faut partir d'ici...

Elle se calma au bout de 10 minutes...Luçy ne l'avait pas entendu.

* * *

**Autre part :**

D'autres jeunes personnes arrivèrent blessé au aussi. Mais que c'étaient-ils passé ? Ils étaient dispersé...

Dans un manoir, une jeune fille regardait ses personnes. Tout autour d'elle était blanc.

_Vous voilà enfin...

Elle sourit.

_Le destin va enfin changé...n'est ce pas princesse ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2

A suivre : Chapitre 3 : Le réveil-Partie I : Une nouvelle ère


End file.
